


A Dragon’s Love

by IbewhoIbe



Series: Gratsu oneshots for the soul [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairy Tail Guild - Freeform, Gratsu - Freeform, Lgbt Fairy Tail, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, fairy tail - Freeform, lgbtft, luvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Natsu learns why he’s been hostile to Gray and Lyon. He’s a Dragon Slayer in heat and Gray was his.





	1. What’s Wrong With Me?

It started when Natsu woke up one morning with an excruciating pain in his gut. He got up and felt the bile rise up in his throat. The pinkette runs to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. Why was he feeling like this? Is he sick? 

“Natsu, hurry up and get dressed. You know Lucy’s birthday party is today.” Happy flies through his bedroom window.

“Ok.”

“What’s wrong?” He tilts his head to the side.

“Nothing, I just feel different. I don’t know.” He had some kind of emptiness in his chest that kind of hurt. He knew he was looking for something but what? What could fill that emptiness in his heart?

 

The pinkette takes a quick shower and puts some clean clothes on. He grabbed the bracelet he bought for the blonde. He saw it at a store and he thought of her so he bought it. It would be a nice birthday gift considering that he didn’t know what she really would want. She just told him to surprise her.

Natsu winces again at the pain in his lower abdomen. 

“Natsu, are you sure you’re okay?” Happy gives him a look on the way to the guild.

“Yah, I’m fine Happy.” He gives him a smile. “I don’t know if I’ll stay at the party for long.”

“You have to! Lucy is our best friend!” The exceed exclaims.

“We’ll see.” 

 

Inside everyone was all over the place. Some were chatting at the tables, some were off to a corner, some at the bar, and a few up on stage goofing around. He did miss his fairy tail friends ever since he’s been taking a lot of missions. 

“Hey, you made it, thanks for coming.” Lucy comes up to Natsu giving him a hug.

“Yah why wouldn’t I? Here, I got this for you.” He hands her the box.

“Ooo, What is it?” Lucy grins opening it. “Wow, Natsu, It’s so pretty. I love it! Funny that Gray gave me a matching necklace. It’s like you guys can read each other’s minds.”

“Gray’s here?” His heart starts to pound.

“Yah. I last saw him upstairs with Erza, Juvia, and Lyon playing beer pong.” 

 

Lyon was here too? Not that Natsu didn’t like him, he loved him. He was a really nice man, too kind for his own good. Gray and him known each other for years and began to date a few months ago. Natsu didn’t know why but he hasn’t been talking to Gray like he used too. They’re friendship kind of faded away, of course they’ll say hi if they run into each other. But ever since Gray got himself a boyfriend, Nasu has been avoiding him and he didn’t know why. 

 

“Alright. I’m Uh gonna grab some food first.” Natsu tells her.

“I’ll join you, I didn’t eat anything either.”

They sit at a table eating their meal taking in all the noises around them. Cana’s drunk rambling, Lisanna and Wendy having a conversation behind them, and the men of fairy tail yelling as they drink. 

“Something seems odd about you today. You’re quieter than usual.” Lucy spoke up.

“Oh?”

“It’s just unlike you that’s all.”

“I’m fine. Nothing is wrong with me. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut anyway.”

The blonde giggles. “Ain’t that the truth.”

 

Shortly Juvia joins them taking a seat next to Lucy.

“How was beer pong?” Lucy questions. 

“I lost. Erza destroyed all of us. Hey Natsu, when did you get here? Usually I can hear you yelling miles away.” The blunette turns to the pinkette.

“Really? I’m been downgraded as a loud explosive brat?” He frowns.

“Yah pretty much.” She nods her head.

“It’s okay. That’s who you are. You can’t change that.” Lucy smiles at him patting his hand. “I’d take a loud Natsu over a boring quiet one.” 

Natsu heard laughing coming down the stairs. Gray and Lyon was coming towards them. Gray was chuckling at something Lyon had said.

 

“About time, you love birds. How long were y’all gonna stay up there?” Juvia asks them.

“Sorry, we couldn’t keep our hands off each other.” Gray teases making the girl blush. 

 

“Hey Natsu. When did you get here? Usually I can hear you yelling miles away.” Lyon greets him.

“I’ve been here.” Natsu however growls at the white haired man. 

“You should’ve played beer pong with us. It was fun, maybe we can do another round.” Gray suggests.

“Yah Maybe.” Is the only reply he gets. Why is Natsu being rude like this? Did he do something?

“I’m gonna go walk around. Wanna come Juvia?” Lucy stood up straightening her dress.

Juvia accepts her offer and they walk out the building linking arms.

 

“I’m gonna get something to drink. Do you want anything?” Lyon asks the raven.

“Water would be fine.”

“What about you, Natsu?” He looks at the pinkette.

“I don’t want anything to drink.” Especially if it’s coming from you, Natsu says in his head.

 

Lyon walks away to the bar where Mirajane was serving drinks.

“Natsu, what’s wrong?” Gray had asked him.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” But he wasn’t. The pain in his abdomen was growing stronger ever since Gray had been around. Natsu can’t help but imagine Gray naked under the white suit he was wearing. It made him somehow feel good and wanted. The pinkette thought about having his way with him and letting the raven moan and writhe underneath him pressing their warm bodies together. It would be perfect.

 

“Gray you look-“ Natsu had started to say but trailed off when he saw Lyon heading towards them.

“Your water.” He hands the raven his drink.

“Thank you.” Gray smiles at him before taking a sip.

 

“What were you gonna say, Natsu?” Gray asks him.

“I just Uh wanted to say that um, that suit you’re wearing is hideous.” He stammers without even thinking.

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” The raven glares at him.

“I think the suit looks nice on him.” Lyon states.

“Yah well whatever. See y’all later.” Natsu gets up on his feet walking upstairs.

 

God, he couldn’t believe he did that. He literally told Gray he looked terrible. What he really wanted to say was that he looks beautiful, ravishing, stunning, anything but ugly. Now that he was a few steps from the raven, the feeling in his abdomen had died down a little. He could still feel the pressure but he thinks he’ll be okay. 

 

Upstairs he finds Erza on the balcony looking at the view ahead of her. Things have been pretty devastating for her ever since Jellal moved away to a different city. Not that they were together but he was her childhood friend and she wanted to catch up but Jellal didn’t have time to stay around. 

 

“Hey Natsu. I didn’t know you were here.” Erza greets the pinkette standing before her.

“Uh Yah.” He scratches the back of his head.

“Did you already eat?”

“I did. Listen Erza, um how do you know that you like someone? Or should I say love?” Natsu asks leaning his arms against the balcony.

“I honestly can’t answer that. I’m sorry. Though I hear that you get butterflies, you feel nervous around them but at the same time you want to be around them all the time, you’d do anything to make them happy. Like for Lucy and Juvia for example. They go on missions together all the time, spend quality time together, they laugh and cry together. Things like that, I guess. I’m sorry I’m not much help.” 

“I see.” Natsu nods his head. 

“Why? Is there someone you like?”

“Maybe. I get this weird feeling in my chest. I want to spend time with them but at the same time I want to fuck them.”

Erza chuckles. “Well, I hear that dragon slayers go through love a little bit different than humans. They have mates as someone destined to be with them forever. Dragon Slayers go through a thing such as a heat. Your sex drive is really high and you feel the need to have sex with your given mate. When your mate is close, it’s like you can’t stop yourself and next thing you know you’re having sex on the kitchen counter top. I hear that Dragon slayers that don’t find or end up with their destined mates suffer from heavy depression that they kill themselves. It’s kind of sad.” 

“I think what you just said makes sense.” Natsu tells her. “Maybe that’s what I’m feeling. A heat. My mate, I think I know.”

“Then I think you should go get them.” The redhead winks at him. 

 

The dragon slayer goes back downstairs and looks for Gray. Mirajane had told him the ice wizard went out back. Natsu grabs himself a cup of water and a piece of cake before heading outside. He finds Gray and Lyon sitting on the bench kissing. Not sloppy drunk kissing but the passionate and slow kind you see in romantic movies.

Anger builds up inside the pinkette. Without even thinking he’s strolling over towards them and throws whatever is in his hands at their direction. His piece of cake ends up smashed on Lyon’s face and his water splashed on Gray’s face and some on his expensive suit.

 

“Natsu, what’s your problem? If you wanted a food fight, you should give me a warning.” Lyon jokes but you can kind of tell he was a little angry. 

“What the hell, Flame head?! Are you crazy? My mom made this suit for me with her own hands!” The raven shouts at him with so much rage. 

“I can explain!”

“Give me a good reason on why I shouldn’t freeze you to death right now.” Gray crosses his arms against his chest glaring at him.

Suddenly the party had turned their attention to Natsu. He didn’t like having this many eyes on him.

 

Natsu grabs the raven by the waist and smashes his lips against his. Everyone gasps.

“It’s cause your my mate.” The pinkette smiles at him and what he didn’t expect is Gray to punch him across the face.

“I don’t know what drinks you’ve been having but do me a favor and leave me alone. Come on, Lyon, we going.” Gray storms away with Lyon behind him.

 

Natsu on the ground looks at the starry night above him ignoring the eyes on him. All he wants is for Gray to be his.


	2. He Will Be Mine

Natsu wakes up to a pounding headache. He looks at the bright white walls in front of him. Oh no, he was in the infirmary. Did that punch knock him out that bad? 

“Hey, you’re awake.” Lucy perks up from across the room.

“I guess.”

“How do you feel?” The blonde questions standing next to him.

“Okay. I don’t know.” The pinkette looks at his hands. 

“What happened last night? Why was Gray mad at you?”

 

The door bursts open and Gajeel and Levy walk in.

“Hahahahaha! So it is true! Gray knocked your ass out!” The dragon slayer bursts into laughter.

“He didn’t knock me out. He just punched me pretty hard.” Natsu rolls his eyes.

“That’s not what the video says.” Gajeel shows him a video on his phone of Gray punching him.

“Ouch.” Lucy winces. 

“You should see it in slow motion, it’s even funnier.” Gajeel adds.

“Gajeel.” Levy gives him a disapproving look. 

“Ok.” The raven puts his phone away. 

 

“Anyways, Why did Gray punch you?” Lucy asks placing her hands on her hips staring at Natsu.

“I kissed him.” Natsu confesses.

“What!?! He has a boyfriend, Natsu! You can’t do that!” Lucy scolds poking his forehead. “Especially in front of everyone to see! You should’ve pulled him aside.”

“I know but I felt like the moment was right. To tell him that he’s mine.” 

“He’s not yours if he’s already someone else’s.” The girl rolls her eyes. “I think you had too much to drink or something. You owe Gray an apology.”

Natsu sighs. “But we belong together. I need to find a way for him to believe that.”

“Look kid, some things aren’t just meant to be.” Gajeel spoke up. “Don’t waste your time waiting on someone who doesn’t want you.”

Lucy nods in agreement. 

“I don’t care what you guys say!” Natsu shouts. “I will make Gray mine! I knew we were fated to be ever since we first met at this guild! It all makes Since to me now because I loved him back then and I still do now. There’s nothing you can do or say to change my mind.”

“Ok Natsu. Just be careful. I don’t want you to ruin your friendship.” Lucy pats his head before leaving.

Gajeel leaves after her but Levy stays.

 

“Levy.” Natsu finds himself saying. “How did you feel when you found out that you were Gajeel’s mate?”

“I was kind of nervous at first. I didn’t know mates and stuff existed. I gave it some time and went out with him two weeks after he confessed to me. I don’t regret any of it.” She tells him.

“Maybe Gray is nervous too.” 

“Yah, just give him some time and maybe you guys can talk. It doesn’t happen right away but please take care of yourself. And if Gray doesn’t accept you please don’t keep to your emotions to yourself. I don’t want you to end up killing yourself.” 

“Trust me. I won’t let that happen. I refuse to give up. Gray is gonna be mine even if I have to wait one hundred years.” Natsu states.

 

It was around noon when Natsu leaves the infirmary. Happy shortly meets up with him on the walk home.

“I’m sorry about Gray, Natsu. That must suck.” The excess says.

“It’s okay buddy.”

“So what you were going through was a heat?”

“Yah. It’s gone for now but I’m sure it’s gonna come back especially if I’m around Gray.” 

“Gray is a meanie for not even considering your explanation. He didn’t even give you much to talk, I think he should apologize too for punching you in the face.” Happy frowns.

“It was kind of my fault. I did kiss him in front of Lyon and everyone. I knew it must’ve been embarrassing for him.” 

“But still! He didn’t had to resort to hurting you.”

“I mean, he’s done worse to me and I have done worse to him. I’m gonna give it a day or two and maybe I can talk to him.”

“Want me to tag along?”

“Thanks but I need to do this on my own.”

 

It’s been a whole day and Natsu has been feeling like shit. He hasn’t even gotten up from his bed for the past 12 hours. It hurt so much. Not only was it physical pain but emotional pain. His heart was so empty that it hurts every moment he thought about Gray or every time he wasn’t with him. He needed him now more than ever. 

The pressure in his abdomen wasn’t getting any better. It was build up of unsatisfaction from yesterday and the day before. He wanted to have sex with his mate. No, he needed to have sex with his mate. He didn’t want to end up like his cousin Sting. The dragon slayer was mated to another dragon slayer named Rogue. However, Rogue had rejected him saying that he couldn’t have feelings for him. Sting became devastated holing himself in his apartment never coming out not even for food. Rogue did change his mind and when he came for his mate, Sting had already killed himself. 

 

No, he couldn’t die. He could really convince Gray to be with him. He needed to see him.

The doorbell rings and Natsu groans limping over to get it, his hand on his gut.

He opens the door slightly ajar. His eyes widened. Gray? No, he couldn’t believe it!

“Can we talk?” The raven had asked.

 

The heat inside of him was growing intense. He couldn’t handle this if Gray stayed any longer, he’s gonna end up as the dragon slayer’s prey. 

“Gray, as much as I want to I-can’t.  
Please you have to get out of here, now isn’t the time.” Natsu groans.

“What’s wrong with you?” Gray reaches out to touch him but Natsu grabs the Raven dragging him down to the floor smashing his lips against his.

“Get off of me!” Gray cries struggling underneath him. 

 

Natsu’s eyes widened and he gets off of the other getting up on his feet. “Gray, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to!” 

Gray however just looks at him in horror. 

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore, Natsu.” The raven says looking down at the ground. 

“Gray no! I’m sorry! Let me explain!” Natsu cries. “Please just heat me out!”

“I can’t, Natsu. Not after what just happened. You really have some issues to work out.” Gray shakes his head before walking away.

“Gray. I’m so sorry.” A tear slides down Natsu’s cheek.


	3. The Perfect Touch

The whole week, Gray hasn’t seen the fire dragon slayer. Was he avoiding him? Couldn’t be, because Lucy and Erza said they didn’t see him either.

“Is everything okay with Natsu and you?” Erza questions as they sit at a table at the guild hall.

“I honestly don’t know. Natsu, he’s changed. I went to his place last week and he threw himself at me like he did at the party. I don’t know what is his problem.” The raven explains.

“He’s a dragon slayer. He’s going through a heat.”

“A What?” He makes a face.

“A heat, you know. They have the need to have sex. Especially with their mate and I think that’s you. It’d be the only explanation.” 

“No it can’t be! I have a boyfriend! I don’t even like the flame idiot like that.” Gray says.

“I don’t know.” Erza singsongs. “You guys are pretty close and you have lots of cute moments together.”

“I just I don’t know. Natsu and I together? We’re total opposites.”

“Maybe total opposites are a good thing.” Erza suggests. “I mean dating someone that’s like you is kind of boring.”

“Yah I understand but I just don’t know if I’m ready. This is all too much, I don’t know what to do.”

“You should see Natsu and make sure he hasn’t killed himself yet.”

“What the hell do you mean by that? Why would he kill himself?” He raises an eyebrow. Though his heart pounds at the thought of Natsu being dead.

“When a Dragon slayer’s mate rejects them they go through a depression and if they don’t get better they end up killing themselves.” She states.

“Shit!” Gray storms out of the guild hall and sprints to Natsu’s house.

 

He makes it to Natsu’s place a few minutes later. The raven rings his doorbell like thousands of times.

“Okay! I’m coming!” He hears the pinkette yell.

 

The door opens revealing Natsu in only sweats and his hair damp hanging in his face.

“Oh um Hi Gray.” The man says looking away.

“Natsu I we need to talk.”

“Gray, I don’t think you should be here. If you stay any longer I won’t be able to stop myself. Not like I did last time.” Natsu states pressing a hand to his abdomen.

“It’s okay.” The raven says and the pinkette’s eyes widened.

“I don’t want you to suffer like this and have you kill yourself because of me. Let’s just get this heat over with and talk after cause I don’t think I’m gonna have a better time to do so.” Gray tells him.

“That all sounds so good but I can’t. I don’t want to take advantage of you especially if you don’t want it. Plus Lyon for god’s sake! You’re taken!” Natsu points out.

“Lyon and I are just casual. Nothing special. I know he sometimes hangs around with Loke so it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. Let me help you. We’re friends aren’t we?” He smiles at him.

“Last time I checked, friends don’t do stuff like this.” Natsu chuckles.

 

Gray wraps his arms around his neck pulling him close as their lips connect. Natsu grips his waist tightly making the other let out a yelp. God, he wanted this for so long, he’s gonna treasure the moment forever. 

The pinkette picks up the ice wizard not taking his lips off his as they clash onto the bed. Natsu can feel himself going crazy but he was holding back a little bit. He didn’t want to scare off the raven. He wanted to do this slowly and gently. 

The dragon slayer pulls Gray’s shirt above his head throwing it to the ground. The ice mage moans at the kisses being placed all over his neck and collarbone. 

“I want you to be mine.” Natsu demands biting into his shoulder.

“We haven’t discussed that yet.” Gray hisses in pain or in pleasure Natsu couldn’t tell. 

The pinkette wraps an arm underneath the other and showers his chest and stomach with kisses. Gray curls his fingers into Natsu’s hair as he cries out in pleasure. His sounds were music to the dragon slayer’s ears. This was totally worth the wait. 

 

When Natsu wakes up the following morning, he finds the raven asleep next to him. The pinkette smiles and leans over to cover his face and shoulder with kisses. Last night was magical for him. He’s never had feelings like this before. The pinkette loved watching the Raven’s eyes roll back in pleasure. And the way he would cry out loud when Natsu hit a certain sensitive spot. He loved how warm their bodies were pressed together, he couldn’t imagine a touch more perfect than that.

 

“Mmm.” Gray has stirred in his sleep.

“Good morning. I can’t believe I’m waking up next to you.” He kisses his bare shoulder.

“We’ve shared beds plenty of times.” Gray mumbles.

“It’s different this time especially what happened last night.” Natsu kisses his cheek.

“Just because we had sex doesn’t mean it’s official. I wanted to help you but I really came here to talk.” 

The pinkette ignores him leaving a trail of kisses along his side. 

“Natsu.” Gray whines at the other who was sucking on his hip bone. “Stop.” He says again more firmly this time.

“I’m sorry.” Natsu tells him pulling away.

“We need to talk but I wanna take a shower.” The raven stood up. 

“I need to shower too.” Natsu follows after him.

“I wanna shower alone.” Gray states and Natsu pouts.

“I promise I won’t do anything. Nothing sexual.” Natsu assures.

Gray gives in and they take a shower together. Natsu kept his promise not touching the raven in a way that makes him uncomfortable. The ice mage did give Natsu a chance to wash his soft black locks. Of course Natsu didn’t decline. 

 

Finally they were back in his room in new clothes plus new sheets. 

“How do you feel?” Gray had asked the pinkette.

“Like I won a million bucks.” He grins at the raven. “I’m really glad we got to do this. I wouldn’t want to spend this moment with anyone else. I feel great, a lot better than I had been in years. It’s hard to believe.” 

“Erza told me about you know Dragon slayers and them having mates.” 

“Yah.”

“I was scared at first and a little nervous too when you told me. I really didn’t mean to punch you like that, I’m really sorry, it was out of instinct. I shouldn’t have done that.” Gray bows his head.

“It’s okay, I deserved it. I should’ve told you in private not in front of everyone especially your boyfriend.”

“Gray, ever since we met each other I knew that something special would happen between us.” Natsu continued looking into the Raven’s eyes. “I knew that I loved you and that I wanted to be with you forever. You were my first friend that was my age other than Erza. We did everything together, I can’t imagine a life without you.”

“That’s sweet, Natsu.” Gray smiles.

“Also you understand me. You knew what it was like having a father that abandoned you and you helped me looked for him even though we weren’t successful but the thought of you trying is enough. I remember times that we would snuggle under covers cause we were both scared of thunderstorms when we kids. I treasured moments like that cause I loved being close to you and having our legs pressed together gave me security. I know you probably could care less about this stuff but I just had to tell you how I feel before you chose. If you want to be my mate or not.” 

“I already made my decision Natsu. Yesterday. I want to be yours.”

“What?!? Why did you keep me in suspense like that!?!” He exclaims.

“I’m sorry. I knew I wanted to be your mate but I still needed some time to think.” Gray explains. “And I think I know how you feel. I may not have a heat or a smell like a dragon slayer but something inside told me that you were the one. I like spending time with you even if it’s just sitting in front of the tv. My heart would beat so fast whenever you were near and I would always feel so hot. I kind of dated Lyon to get rid of those feelings but it only made them grow stronger. Honestly, I don’t really know what I was so scared about.” The raven laughs at the last sentence.

“We belong together, Gray. I love you.” Natsu smiles at the other pulling him close landing a kiss on his lips. 

“I love you too.” The raven wraps his arms around his neck returning the kiss. 

The pinkette sets the ice mage in his lap and rests his hand at the small of his back tracing circles with his thumb. 

“So what do you say we get married?” Natsu smirks at the other.

“We just got together.” Gray rolls his eyes. “Let’s take things slow.”

“I’d thought I’d ask.” The pinkette shrugs his shoulders.

“Come on, We better get up. You’ve been behind on missions lately.” Gray pulls him up.

“Only if you take them with me.”

 

Natsu and Gray had told the whole guild that they were together. Everyone wasn’t really surprised by how close they were. Plus Erza might have opened up her mouth while they were gone. Gray had broke it off with Lyon but it was okay since the white haired man wanted to be with Loke. 

Now, the only thing to look forward to is the wedding. The pinkette will wait forever to wait for Gray to say yes. He didn’t want to pressure him into anything he wasn’t ready for. But when he does give him that three letter word answer, Natsu would be the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
